


Our Names Together

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt on tumblr: Eggsy Unwin decides Eggsy Hart sounds much better</p><p>"Merlin looks from the papers with “Eggsy Hart” doodled all over the margins (complete with small hearts because Eggsy had been BORED and his mind wandered to its happy place) and shakes his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Names Together

**Author's Note:**

> My title is terrible, I'm well aware.

Merlin is snatching the mission report away before Eggsy even registers that the other man had moved. He throws a hand out, as if it would do any good. When that fails, Eggsy covers his face with that hand. “Don’t tell him. Please, guv?”

Merlin looks from the papers with “Eggsy Hart” doodled all over the margins (complete with small hearts because Eggsy had been BORED and his mind wandered to its happy place) and shakes his head. “Not again.”

“Again?” Eggsy startles. “I haven’t done this before. Have I?” The horror comes down on him all at once. “Have I written that on my reports before?” Because after Merlin, all reports go to Arthur, to Harry.

Shaking his head, Merlin taps his glasses, “Arthur? Please report to the briefing room immediately.”

Eggsy’s breath catches in his chest. “Please, Merlin. Guv, please don’t show him that. It’s… it’s stupid and he’ll hate me and I’ve only just got him back from the fucking dead. I can’t lose him because I’m, because I’m in love with him.”

The bald man looks at Eggsy, his eyes kind. “Lad,” he says, “I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t certain.”

“Certain of what?” Harry asks as he strides into the room, looking a little thinner from his long convalescence after the bullet wound, but still as tall and handsome as he did that first day Eggsy met him.

“Your reaction upon seeing this,” Merlin hands over the papers and leaves the room, the very essence of discretion.

Eggsy’s held in place by his terror, even as his body is screaming at him to run. Run from the anger, the disgust Harry is about to show.

Harry is looking at the papers, shifting through them as if the doodles will become anything else other than Eggsy’s name with Harry’s. When he lifts his head to meet Eggsy’s eyes, Harry looks as shocked as the younger man has ever seen him. “Eggsy,” he says. His mouth moves slightly, but no more words follow.

“Please,” Eggsy wishes his voice was steadier, “it’s… it’s nothing. It doesn’t have to change anything. It doesn’t have to mean anything to you.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says again. “It means everything to me.“

“Wha?”

“I must say,” Harry begins, looking down at the papers once again, “I always imagined you’d be one of those wanting to hyphenate. Eggsy Unwin-Hart. But I’m pleasantly surprised to be wrong; your name looks even better like this.”

Eggsy is on his feet and clutching Harry by the biceps in a frantic motion. “D’ya mean it? That you imagined our names together like that. Like we’d… like we were…” He can’t even say the words, as if speaking them out loud would break the spell. “You want that too?”

Harry’s mouth quirks at the corners like it always does before he says something he thinks is hilarious. “Very much. Although, I think we should start with our first date before we tell Roxanne and your mother to purchase new hats.”

Kissing the smirk off Harry’s face is the only answer Eggsy gives.


End file.
